Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 September 2015
08:18 Hi Brian, this chat is dead. 08:18 Hi Chaney and Olaf! 08:18 Hi 08:19 Hello Olaf and SD 08:19 ^^ 08:21 check PM chaney (rofl) 08:22 Hey 3lite :P 08:22 Hi 3lite. 08:22 Hello 3lite! 08:23 FreeLiteCahndeeCruhshure 08:23 :P 08:23 . 08:23 RumLover?! o.o 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> RumLover?! :S 08:23 Ummm. 08:23 (rofl) 08:23 Is that even acceptable? 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> umm… i'm not sure 08:23 I am drinking rum at the moment LOL 08:23 Rum is a type of Alcohol, I wouldn't think so :/ 08:23 -__________- 08:24 -_________________________________- 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> wait... 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> shouldn't he be ba- nvm 08:24 1 day for coming on chat drunk. 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> k 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> he reminds me of Beer1966 :/ 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> hi emma o/ 08:24 Same, 3lite. :/ 08:24 Hello Emma. 08:24 Guys 08:25 Hey Emma \o 08:25 <3litecandycrusher> i thought you left already! :S 08:25 In an argument that my parents had, I am staying at this house with my computer 08:25 I just got home. 08:25 <3litecandycrusher> yay! 08:25 So you're not going? :: 08:25 :D 08:25 hopefully. 08:25 Yay :D 08:25 And I am going to be on chat even more because I aint going back outside. 08:25 I was firing a bb gun, and I was aiming at a tree, and this dumbass got in the way and got shot in the leg 08:26 so will WiiFitBot happen? 08:26 <3litecandycrusher> o.o 08:26 No. 08:26 O.O 08:26 Aww :( 08:26 the codings were scrapped. 08:26 So you killed him? O.o 08:26 <3litecandycrusher> yikes… did you get in trouble for accidentally shooting the guy? 08:26 No 08:26 Well that's good then 08:26 It was a BB gun, and I accidentally shot him in the leg 08:27 it was his own damn fault too. I told him to move, and he stood there taunting me 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> and i'm guessing he got upset/angry at you? 08:27 He was saying I sucked at it and I can't even hit a tree 08:27 Hello Gordon. 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> hi gordon o/ 08:27 Hi Gordon 08:27 Hey Gordon! 08:27 Are you related to this Samurott guy? :D 08:27 Hello people. :/ 08:27 No 08:27 No, I am not. 08:27 He/she/it is related to Dimitri Roscalav 08:28 But if he wasn't there, would you have hit the tree? 08:28 I am talking about ChaneyTheSamurott. 08:28 No. 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> gordon's not related to chaney 08:28 Yea 08:28 Gordon Ramsay is related to Dimitri 08:32 I am youngest on chat :/ 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> you thought iwas the same age as you? 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> i was* 08:32 But hey it's 12 days to go :D 08:33 So, I saw this young idiot at school. 08:33 My birthday is in X days. 08:33 He was wearing normal clothes, when people picked on him for being not cool for whatever reason 08:34 so he comes in today, and he wearing flip flops with white socks, because people think that is cool for whatever reason, and he sits there pushing around people 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> -__- 08:34 he literally thought he was cool. 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> flip flops + socks = NOT GOOD! 08:34 He pushed me when I was going to 3rd period 08:34 I kicked his ass down the stairs. 08:35 flip flops with SOCKS?! o.o 08:35 O.O (rofl) 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher will never ever stop hating jeans 08:35 not only that 08:35 but he lost both hi shoes 08:35 because he ran like hell 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> X D 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> (fail) 08:35 he was walking around in his socks the whole day. 08:35 word is, he got detention 08:35 One does not simply wear flip flops with socks! (fp animation) 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> LOL, nice 08:35 And I got away 08:35 scott 08:35 free 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> does anyone else here hate jeans? :/ 08:35 I hate why my school has uniforms, why can't we wear our own clothes to school -__- 08:36 Oh, and that aint it. 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> same, olaf 08:36 I don't hate them, I just don't wear them 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> i hate jeans 08:36 So, when he got out of lunch detnetion, if he got it, he sat around for an hour looking for his shoes 08:36 and started doing his classes normally 08:36 3lite, I hate BLUE jeans. 08:36 And in 5th period, I found out he was wearing the same socks for a week or so, because the room f*cking stank. 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> i hate ALL jeans 08:36 If your that 1% who wears socks with flip flops, please quote this message 08:37 so, then he gets on the bus, having to walk through the rocky road all the way home 08:37 only for me to find his flip flops and put them in a bush 08:37 One does not simply wear flip flops with socks, right? 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> LOL 08:37 And that 08:37 Right, Chaney. 08:37 is why sandals and socks are not cool 08:37 LEARN IT PEOPLE 08:38 WHAT ARE THOOOOSEEE :P 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> why do people hate socks? i love them! 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> and most people like jeans! i hate them! :/ 08:38 Socks, the fluffy socks are best 08:38 I like socks, but not with flip flops -_________- 08:38 I hate socks 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> i like almost every clothing, BUT jeans 08:38 I literally never wear them 08:38 unless with shoes. 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> and i'm not a big fan of khakis 08:38 because thats just gross. 08:39 I don't wear socks indoors. 08:39 The last time I recall wearing a pair of socks is in an unheated room on the coldest day of 2014 08:39 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher is wearing khakis right now -__- 08:39 And they were black. 08:39 Khaki sucks in my opinion :/ 08:39 because white socks are as horrible as them with sandals 08:39 I love wearing black clothes. 08:39 But yea, khakis suck. 08:40 Chaney 08:40 I love wearing yellow, TBH. 08:40 Next time you see crocs, go like "WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOSEEEEEEEEEEE" :D 08:40 you are not a metalhead 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> cactus are OK, but i need them for my school uniform 08:40 I know. 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> which is why i am wearing them right now 08:40 Cactus? (Rofl) 08:40 But I love black clothes. 08:40 don't even attempt to be one 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> OHHHHHH 08:40 you like wearing cactus? (Rofl) 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> CACTUS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! 08:40 (rofl) 08:40 bad spammer 08:40 bad 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> FAAAAAIIIIIIILLLL! 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 08:40 (rofl) 08:40 (rofl) 08:40 (rofl) 08:41 Oh my god, 3lite! (rofl) 08:41 <3litecandycrusher> thanks a lot spell check! 08:41 (Rofl) 08:41 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 08:41 My ROFLcopter goes soi soi soi! (rofl) 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> the funny thing is, khakis DO sound like cactus! 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 08:42 Guys, never let The ghost of Lucy Beale haunt you with wearing cactus (rofl) 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> good ol' spell check, correcting things into something to totally embarrass you (rofl) 08:42 Cause she was killed by her 11 year old brother 09:47 Hello there Lefty! 2015 09 15